


Tomorrow

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charles also has feelings, Erik Has Feelings, Ficlet, First Class era, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Missing Scene, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Cuba, but in the context of the film it is soooo, the fic itself isnt angsty, they are sickeningly in love like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: It’s like a whole other world once they stop playing games and share a room once and for all. Charles grew used to falling asleep with the sturdy weight of Erik’s head on his chest and, on the mornings he managed to wake up before Erik, being greeted by the sight of unruly tufts of hair and gentle breathing tickling his chin. Faster than he’d expect, it became almost a necessity if he wants to get any decent sleep.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to distract myself from final papers so I was like 'I'll write a drabble about erik being a hoe for cuddles!'  
> and instead I wrote something sad so here it is
> 
> CW: erik generally not taking care of himself (pls sleep baby) and a brief comment that could be taken as reflecting some internalized homophobia

The first night they slept together - honest to God  _sleeping_  in the same bed, the sex had come weeks earlier - Charles assumed Erik had agreed out of practicality and nothing more. The way Charles envisioned it, Erik was likely to finish his nightly routine, mumble a good night, get into his side of the bed, and that was that.

Charles could have never been prepared for how wrong he was. After spending so long thinking Erik was averse to touch outside their sexual escapades, it had hit him very suddenly that night that away from the prying eyes and responsibilities of the world, Erik can’t get enough of gentle intimacy. In retrospect, Charles felt quite foolish for never having realized it before.It takes that first night, when Erik somehow manages to latch on and not let go, even in his sleep, for Charles to realize.

It’s like a whole other world once they stop playing games and share a room once and for all. Charles grew used to falling asleep with the sturdy weight of Erik’s head on his chest and, on the mornings he managed to wake up before Erik, being greeted by the sight of unruly tufts of hair and gentle breathing tickling his chin. Faster than he’d expect, it became almost a necessity if he wants to get any decent sleep.

It’s nearing one in the morning, the night before they’re due to leave for Cuba, and Erik still hadn’t come to bed. For a few hours, Charles laid awake in bed while Erik is off doing God knows what, uselessly trying to get some sleep. When he finally gave up and goes in search of Erik, he wondered why he’d even tried. How is he supposed to sleep without Erik around now? He never wants to do that again.

He found Erik downstairs, pacing in the kitchen with a pot of coffee being made. “You know,” Charles said, coming up behind him to get his arms around Erik’s waist, “caffeine isn’t an adequate replacement for sleep.”

“How am I expected to sleep when the culmination of my whole life is meant to happen tomorrow?” Erik mumbled. He unwrapped Charles’ arms from around him and moved to step away. 

Charles didn’t want to push, but he did reach out to hold onto Erik’s wrist. “This isn’t your whole life, Erik. It’s just…. the goal you’re working towards.” There’s no point in arguing about what exactly ‘achieving’ this goal would constitute, not in the middle of the night, just the two of them in a dimly lit kitchen. “You had a life before Shaw and you have one after.” 

“Let go of my hand, Charles,” Erik said softly. 

“There’s no one else down here, Erik… Everyone else is sleeping.” Still, Charles complied, pulling his hand back and tucking it away into the pockets of his robe.

He shook his head. “Getting too comfortable is the first step to getting into trouble.”

Charles sighed. “Still on that, are you? At least come to bed?” 

“I can’t. I can’t sleep, Charles. Not tonight.” Erik shook his head, an apology left unsaid between them. 

“Tomorrow then,” Charles promised. “Tomorrow when we come home again, I plan on getting my lost hours back. I’m taking you to bed and not letting you go until… Tuesday. At the least. Got it? We start the rest of our lives together tomorrow and I plan on defining it through absolute debauchery.” 

Erik scoffed, as though that could hide the way his ears had flushed to a pretty pink. “Sure. I look forward to it. Tomorrow, Liebling. We’ll start anew tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
